


Scientific Beliefs

by Tzapporah



Series: Gate-Broken Universe [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzapporah/pseuds/Tzapporah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's idling around in Colorado one day when he sees some familiar faces.  He really should've remembered the old adage "Curiosity killed the cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taunting Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally begun on Fanfiction.net will continue to update on both FF and this site as chapters are written.

"Jackson!"

_Eh?_

"Jackson, wait up!"

_Oh. It's just that guy. Why do I always do that?_  Jack thought ruefully to himself.  _300 years, most of that invisible and I still react when I hear my name._  Granted, until he'd regained his memories a good two and a half decades ago, he hadn't  _known_  that his name had once been "Jackson," but that didn't really matter at the moment. He was halfway through doing what he always did in this situation—shake his head and go on about his business—when the sound of a familiar voice stopped him short.

"Daniel! Cam! Wait for me."

_What?_ What was  _she_  doing here? He hadn't heard that voice since that time in Antarctica, and she worked  _here_? He took new stock of the landscape. The woman—hadn't that one guy called her "Carter?"—was hustling towards tunnel in the side of the mountain. Large lettering on the arch of the tunnel's mouth read "CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN COMPLEX." He'd seen the place before, of course, and it had piqued his curiosity then, but not enough to investigate. He'd just dismissed it as another American military base out in a random place, but the presence of  _her_  rekindled his interest in the place. He floated down to follow the trio in curiosity.

"Can you  _believe_  how cold it is today?" said one of the men, "I swear, it keeps up like this and the 'gate's gonna be the only way out for a week."

The other man snorted. "You say that like that would be any different from normal. It's not like we don't spend most of our time at the SGC, anyway." He'd now lowered the hood of his warm jacket, and Jack thought he vaguely recognized him as one of the people who'd come to the rescue of the two in Antarctica. "Besides, I'd rather be down deep and warm than out in that stuff."

"Don't like the cold, Jackson?" Teased the man.

"Cam," Jackson replied cooly, "think about what sort of environments I've spent most of my life in. My parents were and then I was an archaeologist of Ancient Egypt. Then I lived on Abydos for a year…I think I'm entitled to be more used to deserts."

"Huh," piped up Cater, "I hadn't actually thought about it that way before, but you do seem to be the most comfortable on the warmer planets."

_Wait, what?_  Words from his previous encounter with this woman started to drift in from his memory. Words like "Stargate," "DHD," and the part he'd found most strange, "get back to Earth." These people were talking about other  _planets_  like it was normal. He had a vague concept of other planets; Justin and Cyndi had been relentless in their attempts to "educate" him about things they found interesting, he just hadn't gotten into the whole thing as much as they had. He'd certainly found the idea of other planets and worlds interesting, but had had difficulty seeing how it would have any real bearing on his existence…although he was now starting to wonder.

The trio had continued their companionable conversation while Jack had been drifting behind them and musing. He almost didn't notice when they stopped in front of an elevator; he narrowly missed drifting right through the one called Cam. He'd never really timed it right to follow someone into this place, and wasn't sure how much luck he'd have in the future.  _Plus_ , he told himself, _if I go in now, I'll be following someone I know._  The internal debate continued as they awaited the arrival of the elevator; curiosity warring with his increased sense of responsibility he'd gained since becoming a Guardian. He watched the trio pile into the rather large elevator with a pair of uniformed soldiers already inside and curiosity beat responsibility. He'd had the one for far longer than the other, after all. He'd take a look around, maybe play a few mini-pranks for fun, and follow someone back out when he wanted to leave. It's not like anyone was going to see him, what harm could it do?

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. The Price of Curiosity

"Um…sir," a young A1C said hesitantly. "I'm getting reports of strange thermal irregularities from various places around the base."

"Someone's playing with the thermostat, Airman?" Asked the bored-sounding lieutenant serving as shift supervisor.

"I…I doubt it, sir. There is nothing in the logs to indicate tampering with the thermostats, and several of these reports are coming from the temperature-regulated labs."

"Relax, Airman, I was joking. Could you define 'thermal irregularities'?" The lieutenant said soothingly.

"Cold-pockets, sir. Small areas of the labs and corridors that show a marked decrease in temperature from the ambient."

"Only decreases? No corresponding warm areas?"

"None that have been reported as yet, sir. It could be nothing, but..."

"But it could be something. Good work, Airman, I'll pass it on up the chain."

* * *

*BAAARRRINNNG*

Daniel Jackson, absorbed in translating a particularly tricky passage of Ancient, gave a little start before reaching for the phone in his office.

"Jackson." He said amiably.

"Doctor Jackson, we've got a bit of an odd question for you."

"Like there are any other kind around here? What is it, Siler?"

"We're getting strange readings and reports from around the base, and we were wondering if you've noticed anything odd."

"Odd? You'll have to be a bit more specific."

"Temperature fluctuations, like…cold pockets."

"I thought it was just the AC on the fritz—"

Daniel was cut off by a new voice on the phone, the head of base security. This was definitely something more serious than a broken AC system. "Does your office feel abnormally cool right now, Doctor?"

"Um…no…"

"Thank you, Doctor Jackson…General Landry would like to see you in his office in 20."

"Umm…ok…Colonel, what's this all about?"

"We'll discuss it in 20, Doctor Jackson, but we may have a Foothold situation, so use caution."

Daniel sat up straight in his seat in surprise as the Colonel's words sank in.  _Possible Foothold…oh god no, not again._

* * *

Twenty minutes later, SG-1 was assembled in General Landry's office. "What's going on, sir?" asked Colonel Mitchell, "What's this about a possible Foothold?"

"We don't know exactly what it is yet, Colonel." Answered Landry, his grandfatherly amiable façade gone in the face of a threat to the base. "There have been strange localized temperature fluctuations or 'cold pockets' reported around the base. We would ordinarily attribute this to a glitch in the Air Conditioning system, but this phenomenon seems to be moving in a somewhat deliberate pattern. Colonel." He nodded towards the security head to continue.

"Here are the reported fluctuations with approximate times marked around the base. As you can see, the phenomenon seems to move around, sometimes staying stationary for a while and sometimes continuing to move on. It's almost as if it's—"

"Exploring," Sam cut him off. "Look at the places it moved right through and look at the places it stayed put. It breezed right through the infirmary, but stuck around for a while in the gym."

"That was the time Colonel Mitchell and I were sparring in that location." Stated Teal'c in his usual stoic matter when this was pointed out. "I almost thought I'd detected an additional presence in the room."

"You did seem a little distracted, T."

"Right, and here…it looks like it stopped by Daniel's place for less than a minute before moving on."

"Guess its curiosity wasn't strong enough to handle watching Daniel study." Quipped Mitchell. A half a beat later, he registered what he'd just said. "Wait, are you saying we've got a  _sentient_  temperature-thingy taking a look around the base?"

Sam gave him a withering look. "No, Cam. I'm saying that the temperature abnormalities might just be an indicator of something _invisible_  investigating the base."

"Like a Reetou?" Landry asked with not a small amount of trepidation. "Could another one of them made their way on base?"

Sam shook her head, "I doubt it, sir. We've never seen nor heard of any temperature indications of Reetou presence. And besides, the only way a Reetou could've come in is via the Stargate, and there was no gate activity for at least twelve hours before the first fluctuations were reported."

"There's one thing that doesn't make sense to me on this," said Daniel, peering at the map, "It looks like it's limited itself to just the lab and the 'Gate floors, and it spends more time in areas where there are 'interesting' things…why hasn't it entered the Gate Room?"

"That's a good question, Doctor Jackson." Praised Landry, "Now what do you think that means?"

"Well, sir," said Sam, thoughtfully, "I don't think that we've just not noticed it. We have every kind of sensor known to man and a then some monitoring the Stargate. I also highly doubt our cold explorer would not find the 'Gate interesting, since we have been dialing out for scheduled contacts with off-world teams. Hmm…what's different about the Gate Room than the other areas on these floors?"

"Has anyone entered the Gate Room since the phenomenon was first reported, General Landry?" inquired Teal'c.

The Lieutenant Colonel in charge of security answered for the General. "Yes, they have…but the door has only been open at times the phenomenon was on some other level or at the other end of the complex."

"Stopped by doors, huh?" mused Landry, "Well that's something, at least. What do you propose, Colonel Carter?"

Sam's brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not sure, sir, but before we can do anything, I think we should make certain we can see it somehow."

"It seems to be surrounded by cold. Couldn't we switch the base security cameras to infrared mode or something?" asked Daniel.

"Good thought, but the calibration wouldn't be right. IR cameras are designed to pick up warmer signatures and let the cold ones fade into the background…but…hmm…I may be able to recalibrate a  _few_  of them so that normal room temperature shows as warm." Mused Sam.

"Why can't you do it to all of 'em?" inquired Mitchell.

"That much of a change would need to be done manually to each camera one at a time, Cam. Plus it would cripple the rest of our security, since everything else would be whitewashed out in heat on the cameras. No, I think the best idea would be to set a little honey trap."

* * *

Jack had absolutely no regrets about following that trio down that elevator. This place was absolutely incredible and he'd only really seen a few floors! What other wonders did this place hold? Those two guys, one being that "Cam" guy he'd followed, practice fighting with staves had been awesome. He'd watched the two hungrily, filing away certain moves to try later with his crook. What had Justin called that friendly practice-fighting thing again?  _Oh yeah! Sparring._  Jack had never really had anyone he could truly pretend-fight against; it was a fascinating concept to him.

Carter's lab had been interesting in its own right, too. She'd been fiddling with some weird little thing that looked like a keyboard in the shape of a set of choir risers. A laptop and a somewhat cylindrical device the size of a duffel bag with a ball on either end sat next to the little thing. Periodically, she'd fiddle with something on her computer and two flashes of light—barely five seconds apart—would engulf the room. After this she'd either frown or look extremely excited; either way, she'd rapidly jot down notes before making additional tweaks. Jack found the entire thing baffling and fascinating…for a while at least. He'd never been the most patient Spirit, and after the fifth such cycle went looking for something more interesting.

The Jackson guy…well, at least he looked like he was having fun. Because of Justin and Cyndi his literacy had improved by leaps and bounds—and he'd even read some books for pleasure—but, well… _studying_  and  _Non-fiction_  were not his idea of fun. He left the man in his own little literary haven and went on to better things.

There were interesting things all over the base, but he noticed that a lot of traffic seemed to be going towards a central area.  _I think I'll head over there now. Maybe I'll get lucky and someone'll actually be going in that one room with the guards by it. Eh, if not, I'll go into that room next to it that's getting a lot of traffic._

And so he followed a young soldier into the elevator and down to level 23 and padded on his bare feet towards the central area. To his surprise and delight, the doors in question were wide-open. He grinned at his luck and excited, flew through the openly-inviting doorway—only to slam head-first into an invisible wall.

_OW! What the hell was that?_  He thought, massaging his head for a moment before tentatively reaching out to the offending space with his hand. He drew his hand back with a pained hiss at the sharp, sparking bite of the invisible barrier.  _Ookay, painful bitey wall, fine, I'll go over it._  He began to fly up and hit another painful barrier.  _Above, too? Wait…please no…_  He backpedaled in fear, only to have is back impact yet another invisible wall.

The Winter Spirit started to panic. He was trapped, and his mind went back in a panic to that day in Santiago. He started frantically throwing himself against the sides of his prison, completely oblivious to the pain each impact caused him; he could  _not_ get trapped like that again. His mind was a blank of panic, filled with one thought.  _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

He was so far gone in fear that he didn't notice the three people observing from the side. He didn't notice the pained, sympathetic expressions on two of their faces at the sparks he created with the barrier at each impact. He didn't notice the third, a stoic frown on his face, raise a small black S-shaped device and point it at him. He didn't notice the high-pitched noise it made, and when the beam of energy it fired hit him, he didn't notice anything at all.


	3. Five Impossible Things...When's Breakfast?

“It doesn’t make any sense!” exclaimed Colonel Samantha Carter in frustration.

“I can’t say that I’m fond of the sound of that.” Said General Landry in a brisk tone that still contained that small overtone of amiability that had caused so many to underestimate him over the years.  “Report, Colonel.”

“Sir,” Sam began, flustered, “The-for lack of a better word-‘entity’ is extremely difficult to analyze, at least physically.  Living matter appears to phase directly through it, but solid inanimate objects can halt and lift it.  Lucky for us, or getting it into the holding cell would’ve been extremely difficult.” She grimaced slightly as she mused over that last bit before continuing. “Small inanimate objects, such as probes and sample containers also pass right through.  Energy – such as the forcefield and the Zat are clearly able to interact with it, but I’m loath to use either of those again.”

“Why is that, Colonel?” Inquired the General.

“Well, sir, as you know, we’ve only really been able to _see_ the entity with specially calibrated infrared, which is far from ideal for the purpose of making out details—“ She paused, as if unsure of quite how to phrase what she was about to say. “I just…the way it reacted when caught in our forcefield trap.  The only thing I could think of was Cassie when she was scared.  That and the way the field was sparking…there’s no way that it wasn’t extremely painful, and yet it kept throwing itself against the sides until Teal’c Zat’d it.  I know I shouldn’t personify it too much before we know more about it, but in my experience only true, blind, absolute terror could lead to something like that.”

Landry grunted in response.  “I understand where you’re coming from, Colonel.  I really do, but it is still an unknown nonhuman entity infiltrating our extremely classified base, which it had been exploring without limitation for a minimum of three hours.  I’ll save my sympathy until I know whether or not the entity is hostile.”  He paused to let her absorb the full meaning of his words.  “Now tell me about this special calibration needed for the infrared needed to see this thing.”

Sam took a deep breath and gave a curt nod before responding.  “As you know, sir, infrared is used to pick up heat signatures.  Every living being we’ve come across generates heat…or absorbs it…but every being needs some level of heat to be able to function.  That heat radiates out from the being in question and affects the infrared part of the electromagnetic spectrum enough that it can be detected.  Well, this entity…is cold.  There’s no real other word for it.  This entity radiates cold like we radiate heat.  Thermodynamically speaking, such a thing isn’t possible.  Things that are extremely cold in a warm environment cool their surroundings by absorbing the heat and growing warmer themselves.  This entity has only made itself _and_ its environment _colder_ in the time we’ve been aware of it.  We’ve had to calibrate the IR cameras so low that a single candle in an empty room would white the entire image out.  It’s the only way we’ve been able to see a general outline of the entity.”

Landry’s eyebrows rose with surprise at the news of the extreme temperature differential the Colonel described, but his next question was just as pointed as his previous. “And what have we observed from that outline?”

“Well, sir.  From what we can see, it’s humanoid and thin.  About the size and shape you might expect from a lanky teenager in the middle of a growth spurt.” The General looked askance at that description, and Sam grimaced a little in response.  “I know, sir.  It’s not the most scientific explanation, but that’s what comes to my mind when I see the footage of the entity.  I would swear it looks just like a skinny teenage boy, although I’m not completely sure what drives me to think that.” She gave the General a slightly bemused look before finishing with. “One of the camera angles also has indicated what appears to be the rise and fall of the entity’s ‘chest,’ so we’re pretty sure it’s breathing.  Beyond that, sir, I don’t really think we can know much more until it wakes up or one of our off-world allies get in contact with us.”

As if on cue, the phone in Carter’s lab rang and she briskly walked over to the wall to answer. “Carter.  Yes.  On my way.” She hung up before turning to the General and saying, “The entity appears to be waking up, sir.”

“Lead on, Colonel.”

* * *

 

A dull throb was the first thing Jack became aware of in the black nothingness that was his current universe.   A few minutes later, the throbbing localized into what Jack was sure was his skull and started to gain some sharp edges to it.  As the darkness yielded to the reddish/pinkish hue of light filtered through eyelids, other aches and odd tingles were felt through the rest of his body.  _Guh…I feel like I’ve been hit by lightning…after going ten rounds with a freight train._ He amended as the familiar deep pain of a heavily bruised-hopefully not cracked or broken-rib shot through his torso when he breathed.  The involuntary wince at the pain caused a whole new slew of bruises and a greater awareness of the weird tingling sensation to make themselves known.  He was well and truly battered.

As consciousness returned, a strange jitteriness manifested to accompany the tingling, sending small tremors through his limbs…which sure as hell didn’t help the pain from the bruising.  Jack struggled fiercely with his sluggish brain to remember what had happened.  _Let’s see…strange woman I ran into in Antarctica years ago…down an elevator…cool exploration…some weird stone ring thing and then…_ Jack’s eyes flew open and his body jackknifed into a sitting position, all pain thoroughly overshadowed by sheer panic at the memory.   

_OH GOD, NO! Another Invisible cage!  Nonononono!_   His breath came in sharp, staccato bursts and his eyes squeezed shut in denial as the panic attack began to take hold. 

He barely registered the insistent sound of a female voice, “It’s okay.  Calm down.  We’re not going to hurt you.  Calm down.  Deep breaths.  In.  Out. In. Out…”

He found himself inexplicably listening to her.  Something about the authority and a vague familiarity in her voice.  He didn’t know for sure and didn’t really care.  Her voice was an anchor of calm in the midst of a hurricane.  It took a few minutes, but Jack’s breathing finally evened out and he opened his eyes to take stock of his surroundings.

He found himself on top of a military-style cot inside what reminded Jack of a jail cell.  A few adjoining similar cells and a general military feel led Jack to conclude that this was what was known as a ‘brig.’  He smiled a little to himself.  Justin’s idea of “improving his vocabulary and reading skills” had been to sit him in front of the TV to watch some of his favorite TV shows and movies with subtitles turned on.  It had been surprisingly effective, considering the Winter Spirit’s somewhat short attention span.  He also couldn’t help but notice that he was completely alone and it made him wonder where the soothing woman’s voice had come from.

He got up from the cot tentatively, using the shepherd’s crook he was incredibly glad he still had with him as an improvised cane.  He still felt a bit weak from the bruising and panic attack, but he’d always been a quick healer—physically, anyway—and it was time to explore a bit.  Surely he was skinny enough to get through those bars, right?

He hobbled towards the bars on slightly coltish legs and reached a tentative hand out, only to jerk it back with a hiss of surprise and pain as an invisible _something_ gave him a nasty biting little shock.

_Okay, so, still trapped, but it could be a lot worse._ His entire body froze as a realization struck him. _Wait…adults…military adults…they can_ see _me!?_ The possibilities of the realization hit him like a tidal wave.  For one who’d been invisible to almost everyone for most of his existence, the idea that an entire group of people—non-spirit, sprite, or guardian people—were able to not only see him but do this to him was at the same time a heady and extremely terrifying idea.

The slightly reedy voice of an irritated-sounding man cut through his ruminations.  “I am General Landry.  Who are you and what are your intentions towards my base?”

 


	4. Reading the Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the delay. I actually posted this on Christmas on FF.net, and totally forgot to post it here, too...

Doctor Carolyn Lam sat in the small security room, watching the fuzzy black-haloed-in-blue-surrounded-by-white shape on the monitors in front of her. He—and she couldn't quite shake the subconscious feeling that she  _knew_  it was a he no matter how she tried to maintain her doctor's objectivity—was, as far as she could tell, breathing steadily. It frustrated those same doctor-instincts more than a little that she couldn't directly see or touch him in order to check on his well-being. She knew her father and many of the military personnel around saw him as a potential threat, but she couldn't help thinking of him as a patient first. A patient she wasn't able to treat.

The IR footage of the boy's—entity's, she harshly corrected herself—reaction to the force field cage he—it'd been caught in replayed in horrific Technicolor in her mind. The clear panic and disregard for injury had been jarring enough, but her subconscious kept overlaying the face of a pale, wide-eyed teenager with bright blue irises almost invisible from blown pupils and a shock of white hair, making the scene all the more horrific in a deep-seated child's-primal-fear way. She had no idea where her brain had dredged up such odd details, but ruled it as unimportant in the current scheme of things.

She was brought back to the present by a noticeable twitch in the b— _entity's_  hand coupled with a barely noticeable hitch in the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Waking up are we?" she said softly, allowing herself a small smile.

She paid no heed to the nearby Airman calling Col. Carter in her lab. She found her eyes glued to the screen, watching in blurred thermographic detail the classic signs of a person awakening from the effects of a zat'nik'tel. Fine tremors, inferred from the increased blurring of the image's edges were starting to take over the b—screw it—boy's limbs. Of course…right then is when her father decided to burst in the room.

"Report!" barked Gen. Landry with Col. Carter in tow. She suppressed a wince at his brusque manner, forcing herself to acknowledge that it was  _his_  base, after all. She settled for leveling him an even glare.

"He's showing classic signs of regaining consciousness after a zat stun. I'd guess we've got less than a minute."

Her father raised an eyebrow as Col. Carter gave her an odd look. "He?" they asked in unison, "What makes you say that?" The Colonel followed up, curiously.

Carolyn shrugged and opened her mouth to answer, but was abruptly cut off by the figure on the screen shooting upright, leaving a blue streak after-image in its wake.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Col. Carter as she took a step back in surprise from the monitors. The image resolved itself after a few seconds into what Carolyn recognized as the classic posture of someone hyperventilating.

"Crap!" She said, grabbing the intercom microphone on pure instinct and using her "doctor voice" to try and start talking the boy down to a more regular breathing rhythm.

"What the hell?" Her father demanded.

She shot him a glare over her shoulder and took her finger off of the microphone button for a moment. "That," she snapped, stabbing her finger at the screen, "is a classic panic attack. Now, if you want to be able to communicate with him anytime soon, you'll let me do my job before he passes out from hypoxia." With that, she turned back to the microphone and continued her calming guidance.

It took a full five minutes for the boy to calm down, sending a thankful wave before levering himself up on the vague stick-like-object he carried. Carolyn sighed, knowing that she was in for a bit of interrogation, herself, before the boy was questioned. She stood and squared her shoulders, facing the General.

To his credit, all he did was quirk an eyebrow, that familiar gesture he'd used on her since she was little. "Look, I don't know why, but everything about him screams 'teenage boy' to me. The form is consistent with a thin one, and his actions as we were able to record since coming on base are consistent with a curious, if somewhat mischievous child. I have little doubt that if he were human, what we would've seen right there would've been a hyperventilating boy, pupils dilated from panic." She shifted uncomfortably and pulled back on the hostility and harshness in her tone that usually came out when addressing her father. "I wish I could explain better, but that's my gut instinct, and nothing in my concrete knowledge as a doctor has contradicted it yet."

He studied her for a moment before answering. "Very well. In your medical opinion, do you think –he– is capable of answering a few questions now?"

She turned and studied the figure hobblingly exploring the confines of his cell, a little mollified by her father's acknowledgement of her male classification of the boy. "I think so. From that little episode a few minutes ago, he may even understand English." She shrugged, "but I don't know how or if he'd be able to answer back."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Col. Carter said with a soft smile. "We've got microphone feeds that can pick up most frequencies, including a bit of ancient tech for hopefully detecting phased frequencies. Unfortunately we won't know until we try."

"Let's get started, then." Landry said before leaning over the intercom microphone and pressing the button. "I am General Landry. Who are you and what are your intentions towards my base?"

"Right to the point, I see." Snarked Carolyn with a raised eyebrow.

"I find it expedites matters." He replied blandly.

The three watched as the boy's head snapped up in reaction to the query, leaving a faint blue motion trail behind it as it swiveled around, attempting to find the source of the sound before settling on the camera in the upper corner of the room. Hesitantly, he shifted his stick to one arm and made some difficult-to-follow gestures with his hands.

Col. Carter caught the General's eye with a shake small shake of her head. None of the audio feeds she was studying on her computer had detected anything.

Carolyn, in the meantime, couldn't help but think that those gestures seemed somehow familiar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Landry said to the boy, clearly hoping to give the Colonel more to work with.

More gestures, wider and more agitated this time followed this statement. "General," Dr. Lam said, voicing her growing suspicion, "I don't think you're going to pick up anything on the microphones. I think those gestures  _are_  how he communicates."

"Hmm…" He mused, but before he could say anything else to either her or the imprisoned boy, the Airman everyone had all but forgotten about piped up with a surprised, "Wait….is that  _ASL_!?"


End file.
